tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Shipping vote
ADMIN NOTE: Is it hard to follow the rules? - Freehugs41. Well is it? Already, there are SEVEN bans for people not following the rules. Listen, we don't want to ban you. Read the rules and CHECK your editcount. Its that easy. If more people continue, bans will go for a month, then to six months, to a year and then to indefinite. If you want to vote, just keep editing mainspace pages. 100 is not a lot guys. Read the bold below: main-space. Thank you. ADMIN NOTE: Eight bans. Wow. What a milestone?! NOT GOOD! Whoever now votes with less than 100 MAINSPACE edits will be banned. Same as usual. The catch: INDEFINITE ban. Juan, Freehugs, Bb15 and WM are going to watch and BAN whoever breaks the following rules forever. Go say "I" on the talk page if you didn't read the rules. Be honest. We might NOT ban you. Thank you. FINAL RESULTS: We have reached the end. Shipping and Flicting are being removed. Thanks to all who voted! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! FIRE EVERYWHERE! 11:03, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Support #I've gotten used to the shipping thing. It was a good idea. Let's keep it!!!!!!!! :) -- User:Duncan's girl #I'm changing my vote. Someone can be mislead by something like the Lindsay-Trent Relationship. Shipping emphasizes the belief part. The wiki should continue its creativeness. -- Codyfan12 19:28, 26 July 2009 (UTC) #I agree to this. Let's keep it. -- BlastWave 00:33, 27 July 2009 (UTC) #I agree with you guys. Let's keep it. -- CaRaNt13 01:04, 27 July 2009 (UTC) #I've gotten used to shipping and I think it's a good idea we should keep it. -- NinjaIzzy 09:01, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Oppose #I still oppose this. If we change back, they will look more professional. They way these were originally set up, users had little to no say. Yes, they are creative but they look unprofessional. The community had no say in the names, and its finally time for them to go. -- Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! FIRE EVERYWHERE! 22:28, 25 July 2009 (UTC) #I agree. -- Webkinz Mania says stuff... 22:42, 25 July 2009 (UTC) #I'm with you guys. It's just unnecessary. -- Adios, amigos! - José Talk to me! Gracias! 22:46, 25 July 2009 (UTC) #Just look at it this way. A new user comes along and wants to find information on a couple. Which do you think he/she would click on first -- "Duncan - Courtney Relationship" or "FoodTheftShipping"? Come on, you guys. Definite opposition. (And yes, I did get that from Nalyd, but that doesn't mean I'm wrong). -- ~ BB ~ Talk to the Gaffer! Count It! Thanks! 00:11, 26 July 2009 (UTC) #Im with you guys -- Copper5 #I never understood the appeal from the beginning of it all. I think it will make everything much easier all around, not to mention, as Nayld said, more professional and more factual, after all, this is a factual Wiki, if we rid the Wiki of them. It's just confusing for new users the way we have it now. -- Freehugs41♥Talk 01:09, 26 July 2009 (UTC) #I don't think I need to state my reasons. -- Gamechamp11 04:53, 26 July 2009 (UTC) #I find that most of the titles for the shippings can be a bit misleading. and I have been here for a while and sometimes still find them messed up. so if i find it misleading chances are new comers will too and that isn't good for them. I say the old way is better -- Surfer13 18:55, 26 July 2009 (UTC) #I do sorta think that shipping and flicting somewhat confusing and hard to catch onto "especially new people who will come to this site for answers." I think going back to the relationship status is much easier to follow and is more understandable. -- Wiki-Batman 06:06, 27 July 2009 (UTC) #I think that if it is not abolished then we could just come up with a compromise. But anything is better than shipping and flicting -- Ekaj Renrut 01:56, 29 July 2009 (UTC) #I just want no trouble... Shipping has caused some in the past... And it is very misleading now that you mentioned it. -- Zach (TDADJ) The awesomeness Thank me later. 05:48, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Category:Content